Dimensional Merge Consequences
In Christine Weston Chandler’s “Dimensional Merge” prediction, she has stated that everything in this universe will merge with the Real World, with locales and locals changing appearance to see fit. This broad description has led its way of people theorizing how the Real World would dare against elements that are of this universe. For the majority, a bad outcome. This list plans on listing out how the Real World would react towards a sudden change. Anyone can help with adding on to this list, Realms featuring alternate history will not be allowed, as Christine herself has said that realms which feature that element won’t join the merge. In general It may be possible there’d be a multiple of the same person, if Christine has said that Sonichu would be there after the merge, that would mean that his CAT-Sonic would too alongside the canon Sonic. Adding on to that, the same characters but from alternate universes might also join the population, once again amplifying the total population to a massive degree. This may just be a theory, but logic and consistency takes a strong hold towards the Real World, not so much in this universe. If this same illogicality and inconsistency were to cross over towards the Real World, the logic and consistency of the Real World might shatter entirely. Some have theorized so far that reality itself might break due to the amount of pressure that would occur. Several realms have their own set rules, magic, and biology. Combining all of those into one would result in a massive mess that, once again, could break reality. Creators are directly responsible for any and all events that have happened inside this universe via simple forms of communication (writing, art, etc.), they were unable to do so with their own lives. This could be due to the barrier between the two universes, if the barrier itself would disappear (which it will due to the dimensional merge) that would cause Real World humans to have absolute control over their lives. Every native human on the Real World would become powerful warpers of reality. If the replacement of several Real World locations is treated as sudden and careless, thousands of humans or other life would be disemboweled, dismembered, or beheaded because of sudden infrastructure appearing on their location. This is presumably the “more than 50% mortality rate” Christine was calculating on a restaurant napkin. Though the prospect of meeting your Creator physically might be endearing to some, for the most part it might be awkward meeting the one person responsible for the years upon years of absolute torture and despair they had to experience. There might be some people who will understand the situation, but there are some who will lash out against their Creator, possibly even killing them outright. With the reveal that every store you wrote resulted in it actually happening in reality, writers will lose their ability to write due to guilt, or making stories might be outlawed outright. Christine has not specified that the stories have to be made public before it can join the merge, this could result in millions of untold stories joining the merge. This would mean, even if one were to read and remember every told story known to humans, they’d still be surprised at what came from the merge. Kluns-exclusiveKluns-Exclusive With the introduction of minor but slightly dangerous elements, a merge between this realm and the Real World would work out decently. B.B and Miss B are two highly dangerous individuals, capable of inhuman (in other cases impossible) feats. Humanity is lucky for both of them to be mentally stable, use their abilities for non-harmful amusement, and are willing to engage in friendship. WW Industries is a highly profitable company, with their WW Shop capable of granting the customer anything they desire. This could cause a monopoly and bankruptcy for other businesses, especially businesses exclusively about the market. Besides those two importances, each element created by Kluns isn’t willing to harm humans, destroy property, or act other morally wrong actions. It is revealed there are 4 Klunses: Klunsgod, the God, Klunsgosh, the false Creator avatar, Klunsmike, the Creator behind the God, and Klunsgoddess, the female one. It’s possible Kluns’ mind would be separated by four. Though it may also merely create a copy of the original mind. The point is: there’d be 4 Klunses, Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog himself is said to be “faster than the speed of sound” if he were to go that fast, a massive shockwave would ensue that would destroy several amounts of property. Sonic himself does know humility, and has been seen to always be carefree and does not want to purposefully harm anyone besides those that are subjectively evil. The Chaos Emeralds are highly inconsistent in their abilities, they are highly dangerous. Simply touching one of the seven emeralds allows you to wield immense power. It looks only Dr. Eggman, long-extinct civilization, and other noteworthy people have managed to properly tune their apparatus to harness Chaos Control. Half of the moon would be blown up, this will cause irreparable damages towards tidal waves. Team Cyantix Counting out events inside the Void is a point of discussion, but for personal reasons, they’ll be exempt. The introduction of cloning technology would be revolutionary for its time. However, the device for which it creates clones has always ended up making the clones highly unstable, this would possibly cause the technology to be abandoned. There is a ruthless dictator which (in the same vein as Dr. Wily) plans on ruling the planet by use of robots. Whether the government would attempt at simply bombing the ruler’s hideout is uncertain, though the possibility of that happening is not out of the question. Jaiz Koys' Content Nightmare Saga Universe With the introduction of the Highests and Demons, including their possibly limitless amount of warping their victim's perception of reality, this would obviously cause some chaos. The Highest's stance on civilization and their actions regarding them, (shortly said, to them it's just a game and they're allowed to erase and rewrite it however they please) would leave Earth and its history completely removed from existence. Demons would also appear, killing and turning humans into demons, those demonized humans would kill other humans to turn into demons. In essence, the war between the Highests and Demons would occur in the same way, only difference being the battleground.